The Day
by thegreatwhitewolf
Summary: Axel's carelessness is his downfall. Literally. AU.


The Day

Summary: Axel's stupidity is his downfall. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters associated with Kingdom Hearts II. I'm merely borrowing them.

A/N: Partially inspired by Xanrivash's "The Sweetest Things" and partially inspired by my own experience.

Axel was diabetic.

He had entered the University knowing this and knowing that he had to keep a close eye on his glucose level or else he would go into shock, which was not a pretty sight. It had happened to him several times and one would think that he would learn from this and do a better job of taking care of himself, but Axel was not one of the most careful of people.

On that morning, Axel woke up at almost noon. His roommate Roxas had gotten up before him and already gone to breakfast. But Axel had a problem. He couldn't find his student ID, which he needed to get into the cafeteria without having to pay an insanely large amount of money just for breakfast. It hadn't been the first time he had lost his card and he was sort of banking on the fact that it would just randomly turn up when he least expected it. It was what happened 90 percent of the time he lost something. But there was another problem he had.

He was fucking diabetic.

His blood glucose level would crash soon and he would go into shock. Which would not be good. He didn't know when Roxas would return from breakfast and he couldn't rely on the fact that Roxas would find him and call 9-1-1 before he died from being in a diabetic coma. There were a lot of things that could go wrong. He could have a convulsion and seriously hurt himself. He couldn't wait. He had to get something to eat.

Axel's train of thought wasn't always sound and it didn't make sense for him to drive to the grocery store to get something to eat instead of going to, say, a restaurant or even paying the money to get something at the cafeteria. His train of thought never really made sense.

Cursing to himself, Axel grabbed his keys and headed for his car. He didn't check his blood sugar level before leaving, which was a stupid thing to do on his part. Axel was an idiot. He felt fine so he assumed he had a while before his blood glucose completely crashed and he could get to the store and back and get something inside him.

He was an idiot.

He got on the road and was fine…for the first part of the trip. After a while, his vision started to blur and he was feeling drowsy. The last thing he remembered was going through a traffic light.

--

Roxas was slightly surprised to come back to an empty room. It wasn't like Axel to just up and leave. He usually took forever and a half to get going in the morning. Switching on the light, Roxas found that Axel had left him a note.

Roxas,

Lost my damn ID. Went to store to get some food so my blood glucose level doesn't crash. Back whenever. Have you seen my ID?

Axel

Roxas cursed softly.

"Axel you damn fool," he muttered. He pulled out his cell phone and called Axel's best friend Zexion. "Zex it's Roxas."

"Hello Roxas. What has Axel done this time?" Zexion said in his patient voice. He always knew when Axel had pissed Roxas off. It just an instinct.

"Acted irrationally," Roxas answered.

"When doesn't Axel act irrationally?" Zexion asked.

"He's gone and lost his ID and gone to the store to get something so his blood glucose level doesn't crash."

"…the nearest store is at least two miles away," Zexion said after a pause.

"Yeah. He has a car."

"…Roxas that isn't a good thing."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Roxas demanded.

"If we don't find him, his blood glucose level will be the last thing we'll have to worry about him crashing."

"I don't have a fucking car Zexion."

"I know. I'm on my way over to your dorm now." Zexion's voice never lost its coolness.

He hung up and several minutes later, he knocked on Roxas's door. He was out of breath. Without saying a word, he and Roxas headed for the parking lot. Roxas checked to see if Axel's car was there, just in case. It was gone. Roxas cursed loudly. Zexion took off like a shot and drove over the speed limit, which was something he never did. Roxas knew he was scared even though he didn't outwardly show it. Zexion had just turned onto the road that led to the grocery store when his cell phone.

"Hello?" he snapped. His expression softened as he listened to whoever was on the other line. "I'll be there in half a second. Yes. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Roxas asked curiously.

Zexion didn't answer.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked again. Zexion didn't answer. "Zexion?" He got a bad feeling by the way Zexion was tightly clenching the steering wheel so his knuckles turned sheet white. "Zexion?!" Zexion slowed down.

Roxas could see the flashing lights of an ambulance and other emergency vehicles.

"No," he whispered.

Zexion pulled off the road and parked the car. He got out. Roxas, his heart beating faster with every second, followed.

The road had been blocked off because of an accident. Roxas's breath seemed to leave his body as he recognized Axel's car smashed against a tree. An SUV was overturned in the middle of the road, also smashed up.

"No," Zexion unexpectedly whimpered. Roxas looked at him curiously. He had never heard Zexion respond like this before. He seemed to be staring at something. Roxas turned and saw what was catching his attention and cried out softly. "Oh please god no. Please god no." It was a gurney with a white sheet pulled over a body. One of the pale arms hung down limply. It clicked.

"NO!" Roxas cried. He fell to his knees, sobbing. "Not Axel. Not Axel. It can't be. It can't be."

One of the police officers on the scene approached the pair.

"Is one of you Zexion?" he asked.

"I am," Zexion whispered.

"You were Axel Rodriguez's friend?" he questioned.

"Yes." Zexion nodded weakly. "What…happened?"

"He passed out at the wheel. The SUV rolled to avoid him. Smashed into a tree. Died right away. We need to know why he might pass out. Was there any medical condition have that he might have had to cause this?"

"Yes." Zexion nodded again. "He was diabetic. He probably passed out because of hypoglycemia. He lost his ID so he left to get something to eat instead of going to the cafeteria."

"Thank you." The officer took notes. He paused. "I'm sorry."

Zexion ignored him and went to try and comfort Roxas.

He somehow managed to get Roxas back to his dorm room. After he had stopped crying, the blond was quiet, his eyes vacant. Ignoring Axel's half of the room, which was incredibly messy as it always had been, Zexion got Roxas to lie down. Sniffing softly, Roxas closed his eyes. Zexion's eye caught something on Axel's desk and he walked over to it. He pushed the laptop that sat in the middle of it to the side and promptly broke down when he saw a small plastic card on Axel's desk.

It was his student ID.

End

A/N: God that was fucking depressing. My deepest apologies. Damn, I think that's the first time I've killed Axel off. Actually it's the first time I've killed off a character from Kingdom Hearts. –whimpers- I'm sorry Axel. –starts crying-

Axel: You'd better not do that again.

Me: -sniffs- I'm sorry!

Demyx: -pats me on shoulder- There there. Don't cry.

Axel: Where the hell did you come from?

Demyx: …

Me: Like I said before, this was inspired by "The Sweetest Things" by Xanvirash and my own experience this morning when I lost my ID and promptly ran up to Target to get some cereal. –sweatdrops- I wasn't thinking clearly or something. But I did find my ID under my laptop after I got back. Review? Please? And don't kill me. Please. Otherwise I'll never be able to finish Burn or Tattered Soul. Or Revelations.


End file.
